Blog użytkownika:Benio1230 pl/Granice Skrajności - Kingdom of Kore część 7
( Słoneczny ranek - Merios w raz z Warlusem wychodzą z połnocnej osady w kierunku Koren ... w tle spokojna muzyka ) Merios ''': Za ile dojdziemy do Koren ? '''Warlus : Z jeden dzień ... ale możemy to przyśpieszyć ... pujdziemy skrótem główną drogę lepiej bym nie szedł ... Merios ': A czemu nie ? ( Warlus wskazuje na krzak w którym chowają się żołnierze koreńczyków na głównej dordzę ) '''Merios ': Aha ... choćmy tym skrótem ... '''Warlus : Dobra ! Za mną ! ( Warlus i Merios biegną inną ścieżką do Koren ) ( W krzakach ) piechur ': Cholera poszli inną ścieżką ! Co teraz ? 'łucznik ': hmmm chodźmy za nimi ... zesztrzelimy ich i ty ( zostaje zestrzelony przez strażników północnej osady na murze ) ( Z karzków z krzykiem uciekają żołnierze Koreńczyków ... ) ( Z północnej osady wychodzi inkwizycja i ich goni ... ) ... ( Nieco później ... Merios i Warlus dochodzą do opustoszałego ciemnego lasu otoczonego mgłą i grobowcami ) '''Merios ': Czy na pewno idziemy w dobrą stronę ? '''Warlus : Em ... chyba nie ... pomyliłem skróty ... ( Nagle z Mgły wyjawia się Pan niumarłych ) Pan Nieumarłych : Jak śmicecie chodzić po mojej ziemi ?! ... Czeka was za to tylko jedno ... Merios ''': Wskazanie drogi do Koren ? '''Pan Nieumarłych : Śmierć w grobowcach ! Merios ''': NIe dziękuje ... nie mam ochoty ... '''Warlus : To my może jusz pujdziemy ... żegnam ... Pan Nieumarłych : NIGDZIE nie pujdziecie ! Zostaniecie tu na ZA ... ( zostaje zestrzelony ) ( Pan nieumarłych pada martwy na ziemię ) ( Cisza ... Warlus i Merios patrzą się na martwego Pana nieumarłych ) ( Nagle z młgy wychodzi dwóch czarnych magów ) Czarny Mag : I co ty zrobiłeś ? Mówiłem żebyś niczego nie urzywał kuli ognia jak chesz poświecić w mgle ... zabiłeś naszego ostatniego sojusznika ... Mroczny Adept : Ej ! To nie moja wina ! Sama wystrzeliła ! Czarny Mag :Trzeba go sprzątnąć zanim jakiś nieumarły zobaczy ! Warlus : Ek hem ! Przeraszam ! Czy ktoś z was nie wie którędy do Koren ? Czarny Mag : Aniby po co chesz wiedziec którędy do tego mia ... HYYYYY ! TO TY !! Ten Mag z Koren ! Warlus : Tak ... a ty niby kto ? Mroczny Adept : Jesteśmy czarnymi magami na usługach Bethesa ... ( Czrny mag uderza adepta ) Czarny Mag : ZAMKNIJ SIĘ ! ... ( odwraca się ) Em ... jesteśmy wędrownymi magami Gardmelskimi któzi nie mają z Bethlesharem nic wspólnego ... Warlus : Do prawdy ? Dziwny zbieg okoliczności że widziałem was ostatnio w naszej gildi w koren jako członkowie ! Mroczny Adept : Cholera rozpoznał nas ! Czarny Mag : Ooo ! Proszę !! Nie mówi nikomu ... błagam ! Warlus : Nie powiem jak WY powiecie nam którędy można dostać się do Koren ... Mroczny Adept :To prostę ! Wystarczy pujść tę .... ( zostaje zestrzlony ) ( Z mgły wyłaniają się nieumarli ) Nieumarły ': Zabiliście naszego pana śmiercią ostateczną ! Doniesiemy Bethelsharowi o waszej zdradzie ! '''Merios ': To mów szybko którędy się dostać ! '''Czarny Mag : To ta ścieżka w pra ... ( zostaje zestrzelony ) ( Z Mgły wyłaniają się Gardmelskie wojska i zaczynają walczyć z nieumarłymi ) Merios ': NIE ! STOP !! ( Wszyscy się zatrzymują ) '''Merios ': Ktoś nam w końcu powie którędy do Koren ? 'Gardmelski Zbrojny ': Tak to ta droga w prawo ... 'Merios ': Dziękuje ! Żegnam ! ( Merios i Warlus biegną sćieżką prowadzącą do Koren ... wszyscy wracają do walki ) ( Nieco grupa żołnierzy wysłana przez Lorda Wandre wraca do Koren uviekając przed Inkwizycją ) '''Piechur : Chyba ich zgubliśmy ... a skoro już tu jesteśmy to chodźmy do miasta poinformować Lorda Wnadre że nie udało nam się go wyemilinować ... nie mamy chiwli do stracenia ! Strażnik : Hej widzicie ? To oni ! ( Dostrzegają zbliżających się do Koren Warlusa i Meriosa i w pośpiechu wbiegają do miasta ) Piechur : ALARM ALARM ! MERIOS ZARAZ WRÓCI DO MIASTA ! ( Wszystkim opada szczeńka ) ( Zbrojny odział wychodzi przed bramę a łucznicy obstawili mury ... przybiega Lord Wandre ) Lord Wandre : Dalej Zabić go ! ( Merios i warlus zaóważają stojącego na murach z wosjskiem Lorda Wandre ... ) Merios ''': O patrz ! To Lord Wandre ! Chyba się ucieszył że wróciłem i chce mnie przywitać ! '''Lord Wandre : Łucznicy ! Ognia !! ( Grad strzał zostaje wystrzelony w kierunku bochaterów ) ( Warlus chowa się za skałą a merios nie przejmując się tym biegnie pośród strzał lecących w jego stronę do Lorda Wandre ) Merios ''': Lordzie Wandre ! Muszę ci coś powiedzieć ! Zdobyłem wszystkie informację ! '''Lord Wandre : Cholera traficie go ! ( Nagle z daleka wyłania się Gardmelski Smok lecący na Korenczyków ) ... ( Momęt uciecki z klatki smoka ) ( Sala tronowa u gardmelów ... w tle myją spaloną podłogę po ostatnich wydarzeniach ... nagle słychać ryk smoka ... ) Gardmelski Doradza ''': Hmmm czyja słyszałem ryk naszego smoka niezwykle podobny do tego gdy ostatnim razem uciekł nam z klatki ? ( Nagle do sali wbiega zbrojny ) '''Gardmelski zbrojny : Panie ! Panie !! Gardmelski Władca ''': Niech zgadnę ! Chesz powiedzieć że znowu po raz kolejny uciekł nam smok z klatki by siać spustoszenie jak ostatnio tak ? '''Woźny : ( Skończył myć podłogę ) Gardmelski zbrojny : Tak ... z kąt Pan wiedział ? ( Zostaje spalony przez smoka w raz z podłogą ... ) 'Gardmelski Władca ': Strzelałem ... 'Gardmelski Doradza ': Chyba potrzebujemy nowej podłogi ... ( W tle Woźny skacze z dachu ) 'KONIEC CZĘŚCI 7 ' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach